Hesitation
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: CANON / karena setelah disadari, bukan hanya kamu yang menanti / a ONESHOOT for NaruSaku Day #1 2011 / pure NaruXSaku / almost Fluff / Mind to RnR?


**a ONESHOOT for NaruSaku Day #1, 11.04.2011 :)**

**Standard warning applied. OOC / Typos. Silly. Too Fluffy for me =="**

sekali lagi, hati-hati dengan "Ia" dan "Dia"

**ENJOY ! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Hestitation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2011  
>Pairing : NaruSaku<strong>

* * *

><p>Inspired by<p>

**Endah n Rhesa – Waiting**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Karena ternyata, jika kau sadari__**, bukan hanya kau yang menanti**__..._

_**N**__aru__**S**__aku_

.

**A**ngin bulan April bertiup perlahan. Menari-nari diatas berbagai perasaan bahagia para penikmatnya. Banyak memang yang menyenangkan di bulan penanda datangnya musim panas ini. Akan ada berbagai festival diadakan di sudut kota, penjual-penjual makanan pun akan menjajakan macam-macam penganan segar yang khas untuk musim yang gerah ini. Lebih menyenangkan lagi bagi mereka yang di akademi, pelajaran akan berhenti untuk menyambut musim panas yang penuh dengan warna-warni.

Angin itu pula yang membawa ia kembali, di sini. Sepulang dari misi dari negara aliansi, ia justru memilih untuk menyusuri berbagai refleksi diri akan banyak kenangan yang berlantas lari. Mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana rasanya, sekali lagi. Ah, angin begini memang selalu mengingatkan seorang Naruto Uzumaki akan masa-masa lalu. Tentang dahulu, yang tak ayal menyimpan banyak haru biru.

Kenangan mengibarkan pandangan masa lalu ketika langkah kaki terhenti di hadapan ayunan yang sedang bergoyang-goyang sendiri, tidak ada yang menaikinya memang. Akademi sudah sepi, kemungkinan besar jam sekolah telah usai, atau malah memang sudah jadwalnya libur musim ini. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri, seakan menemukan tempat duduk setelah lama berdiri. Entah kenapa menemukan ayunan tidak terisi membuatnya seakan benar-benar kembali.

Ia menarik-narik kedua simpul tali ayunan tersebut dan menekan-nekan papan kayunya perlahan. Mengetes kembali kekuatan ayunan tersebut setelah sekian lama ditinggalkan. Setelah dirasa yakin, pemuda itu kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan ke atas papan kayu tersebut, kemudian tersenyum lagi. Ah, ternyata ada perasaan bahagia sekaligus geli yang menggelitik dalam dirinya. ia kembali ke sini, duduk di ayunan sembari menatap kotak pasir yang dapat terlihat jelas dari sudut pandangnya disini. Dalam benaknya seakan masih tertanam pandangan ketika dia masih begitu cilik, duduk disini, menatap sosok merah jambu di dalam sana.

Naruto tertawa geli pada diri sendiri, kemudian ia tiba-tiba saja teringat akan ultah Sakura yang terlewat beberapa hari, yang tidak bisa ia hadiri, karena sebuah kepentingan misi. Selang beberapa detik, ia putuskan untuk menarik gulungan kertas kosong dari dalam _backpack_ yang menjadi teman seperjalanannya selama misi. Perlahan, penanya menari. Mungkin untuk sekadar kesenangan pribadi, atau memang jiwa romantis yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia miliki, kini justru menghampiri. Tapi yang kali ini akan menjadi hadiah sempurna untuk dia yang terus dinanti.

Sudah saatnya berbagi.

•••

_Ada banyak alasan mengapa orang memilih untuk menunggu. Mungkin membunuh waktu, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, atau memang tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain itu. Meski banyak juga yang akhirnya terkapar oleh rasa jemu dan mati sia-sia dalam ragu, menunggu tetap sebuah keputusan sekaligus resiko yang dipilih oleh sekian besar dari jumlah manusia itu. Karena segala sesuatu yang ditanam dengan kesabaran menghasilkan kebahagiaan._

_Sampai akhirnya aku tahu, kebahagiaan ada pada kamu. Maka dari itu aku menunggu. Kamu._

•••

Awal musim panas, tahun pertama ia di akademi.

Ayunan bergerak perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Dua utas simpul tali—satu menggengam kuat dahan pohon sementara yang satu lagi mengikat papan kayu itu menari selaras dengan arah tiupan angin memerintahkannya. Benda itu bergoyang-goyang seolah meniadakan beban yang semestinya menjadi penentu kemana seharusnya bergerak. Memang tubuh yang menaikinya tidak begitu besar, namun sudah jelas bahwa ia jauh lebih kuat daripada sekadar udara yang berarak.

Adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang anak laki-laki, yang memang sudah menjadi seperti pemilik pribadi sang ayunan semenjak ia bersekolah di sini. Ayunan memang sudah seperti tempat khusus baginya. Kapanpun, ketika masih ada jam sekolah namun tidak ada kelas, kau pasti dapat menemukan sosoknya disana. Hebatnya, ayunan itu selalu kosong tanpa ia. Tak pernah ada yang akan mendudukinya. Jikalau ada anak yang bersikeras untuk memainkannya, maka ibu mereka akan buru-buru melarang. Bawa sial, itu doktrin yang mereka berikan pada anak-anak mereka.

Lelaki kecil berambut jabrik kuning itu selalu berusaha untuk tak pernah ambil pusing dengan kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan untuknya. _Tidak masalah. Bukan urusannya_. Entah berapa kali ia terus menerus meyakinkan hal itu dalam hatinya.

Paling tidak, ia harus bersyukur. Dengan begitu tempatnya untuk termenung sambil menatap lurus tak pernah terganggu. Ia bisa duduk kapanpun ia mau, kapanpun sosok _dia_ nampak tenang bermain di kotak pasir tak jauh dari situ. Adalah sosok merah jambu, yang sikapnya sedikit pemalu, dan terlihat selalu digandeng dengan teman perempuannya yang bermata biru.

Merah jambu itulah tempat dimana pandangan mata sang pemuda selalu menghabiskan waktu. Ia memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Baik dikelas, lebih-lebih ketika ia berada di ayunan itu sementara sang gadis berada di kotak pasir. Di kelas, Naruto sangat berisik dan selalu berbuat onar. Ya, dia memang menjadi perhatian guru-guru dan dicap nakal oleh teman-temannya, namun bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Diam-diam hatinya melontarkan pertanyaan, apakah dia, yang duduk terlampau jauh dari tempat ia duduk, juga memperhatikan kekonyolannya? Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, dan si jabrik kuning itu menyatroni tempat bermain pribadi, maka dia akan menatap sang gadis dengan penuh harap, sembari pertanyaan dari dasar hatinya merayap, _apakah dia sadar bahwa aku menatap?_

Ia sendiri tak pernah punya nyali untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan dia. Lidahnya terlalu kelu, bahkan setelah berjam-jam latihan di hadapan cermin untuk sekadar berkata '_Halo_'. Kalimatnya selalu tercekat di tenggorokan, meski dadanya dipenuhi banyak kalimat gombal picisan yang ia temukan dari banyak acara televisi yang merujuk pada percintaan.

Kisah ini masih terlalu dini jika ingin dinilai setara dengan roman-roman abadi. Bayangkan, pemeran utama pria pada cerita ini masih berumur delapan tahun, yang bahkan disangsikan apa ia memiliki jawaban yang relevan ketika ditanya perkara cinta. Sementara untuk mengambil langkah nyata pun ia masih belum menemukan caranya.

Maka, untuk sekali ini, ia memutuskan untuk setia menunggu dia. Menunggu, paling tidak, sampai dia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, menatapnya. Tanpa jemu. Di sudut itu.

Selalu.

•••

_Mungkin pertanyaan untuk apa menunggu sampai pada benakmu. Kamu yang tak pernah pergi, untuk apa dinanti? Maka aku akan menjawab, bahwa menanti tidak terbatas sekadar menunggu yang hilang untuk kembali. Terbukti, aku menunggu sosok yang tiap hari ada di depan mata, meski kamu tidak selalu menganggap aku ada. Aku menatapmu, disini, dan aku yakin kamu yang sekarang pasti sudah mengerti._

•••

Siang berganti siang yang bertemu dengan siang lainnya. Siang yang terbuang dari sebuah penungguan, namun tetap sebuah siang yang menggambarkan kesetiaan. Ia, yang telah diceritakan menunggu, telah melepaskan status siswanya menjadi seorang _genin_ Konoha. Lebih hebatnya lagi, ia justru digabungkan dalam satu tim dengan sosok merah jambu dari perlintasan waktu. Meski pada akhirnya ia tak tahu harus memandang hal ini sebagai anugerah atau musibah. Karena kenyataannya, seorang pemuda yang selalu dipandang oleh gadis itu juga dipasangkan dengan mereka. Sebuah omong kosong belaka jika kau berkata melihat orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain adalah perkara mudah.

Kali ini sebuah siang, yang nampaknya sangat senang memberi sebuah hal baru untuk dinanti kepada ia.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Kita makan ramen saja, perutku lapar!"

Pekikan terasa sangat menyakitkan ketika gelombang transversal itu masuk ke gendang telinga sosok merah jambu yang telah bermetamorfosis menjadi empat tahun lebih tua. Pun perawakannya banyak berubah, sosoknya tidak lagi malu-malu dan selalu berada dibalik punggung sang gadis bermata biru, rambutnya sudah bertambah panjang sekian senti. Meski ia tahu alasan Sakura memanjangkan rambut adalah untuk menarik perhatian sosok pemuda Uchiha yang, entah bersumber dari mana, mengaku menyukai seorang gadis berambut panjang. Tapi ia tak pernah memusingkannya. Toh Sakura tetap cantik, berambut panjang ataupun pendek.

"Tidak! Kau tahu kan Sasuke tidak suka makanan yang penuh minyak begitu. Ya kan, Sasuke?" Sakura berpaling menatap Sasuke, yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

Naruto mengulum bibirnya sendiri, menyembunyikan kernyit di wajahnya. Ah, memang selalu begitu kok. Apapun yang Sakura lakukan, selalu untuk Sasuke. Hal ini memang berakibat seakan Sasuke penentu utama apapun yang tim tujuh lakukan—disamping kekuasaan Kakashi sebagai pemimpin _squad_, tentu. Meski pemuda jabrik kuning itu sering melancarkan berbagai protes dan ketidaksukaan, pada akhirnya ia merasa bahwa dirinya harus maklum. Mengingat apapun yang ia lakukan, juga selalu untuk Sakura.

Mereka berdua, _sama_.

"Kalian bisa makan tanpa aku." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya, singkat.

Sakura terkesiap sebentar, lantas siap untuk melempar sanggahan. Sayang dia keduluan oleh Naruto yang memang punya reflek untuk bicara lebih cepat dari manusia kebanyakan. "Ya! Itu ide bagus! Kita kencan saja, Sakura!"

_Bletakk!_

"Dasar bodoh! Mending aku tak usah makan sekalian deh kalau memang hanya makan berdua denganmu." Sakura mendengus sebal setelah menjitak kepala durian itu. Gadis itu kemudian mendekati pemuda biru donker. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke saja yang tentukan makan siang hari ini? Ng... akan lebih menyenangkan jika bisa makan bersama-sama."

'_Lagi-lagi..._' Naruto hanya membatin kesal, sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih sedikit berdenyut. Yah, jitakkan Sakura memang tidak bisa dianggap sepele sih. Terlebih lagi, jika jitakkan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Safir biru kemudian menangkap senyum berkembang di wajah pemilik hijau zamrud. Menyenangkan sih menatap dia yang sumringah begitu, namun tetap saja. _Itu bukan untuknya_.

Sembari berjalan malas dan mengeluarkan berbagai protes mengganggu agar menu makan siang kala itu kembali diganti dengan ramen, sebuah hal untuk dinanti kembali menghampiri. Sebuah senyum manis yang dilemparkan sang gadis. Dan ditujukan hanya untuk ia.

•••

_Hal yang aku tunggu pun mungkin terdengar begitu sederhana, atau bahkan cenderung konyol bagimu. Hanya sebuah keinginan akan beberapa senyuman, sapaan atau sedikit pemahaman. Untukku seorang._

•••

Beranjak ia meninggalkan lingkup akademi dan kenangan-kenangan saat tim tujuh masih saling melengkapi. Kakinya menyusuri jalanan menuju pintu timur Konoha yang begitu legendaris baginya, dan teman-temannya. Dimana pintu gerbang keluar desa terbuka lebar tanpa pengawasan, pembatasnya dengan desa lain hanya dengan sebuah jembatan tanpa pagar yang memiliki dua bangku panjang polos tanpa ornamen yang terbuat dari semen.

Tempat ini merupakan awal dari segalanya. Dimana Kakashi sering mempertemukan mereka untuk sebuah misi menjemukan. Dimana mereka berdiskusi untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting namun sangat menyenangkan. Dan yang paling menjadi catatan utama dalam pikirannya, tempat ini adalah tempat mereka berpisah pula. Tidak secara seremonialis memang, hanya terbatas pada ucapan 'terima kasih' dan 'selamat tinggal' yang terucap dari bibir sang Uchiha. Itupun hanya untuk sang merah jambu yang menjadi sangat terluka, tanpa tanda untuk ia.

Aroma nostalgia seakan benar-benar merasakan banyak emosi yang kini tinggal sisa di sudut pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat bagaimana hal-hal yang terbaik menjadi titik balik, ketika ia dituntut untuk mengerti hal-hal mengenai perpecahan di timnya sendiri. Kala menanti seakan sudah bukan prioritas untuknya, karena kewajibannya sekarang adalah membawa kembali rekannya yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Sementara jabatan menunggu sudah diberikan kepada sang merah jambu, yang tampak begitu merindu. Larut dalam banyak sendu.

Pada akhirnya, ia, Naruto Uzumaki, tak pernah membawa kembali sang Uchiha yang telah pergi. Ia justru menuduhkan dirinya sendiri sebagai salah satu oknum dari terenggutnya senyum sang gadis pemilik bola mata hijau zamrud itu. Hal ini yang membuat dirinya kembali menjadi seorang penanti, sekali lagi. Karena keceriaan gadis yang begitu ia kagumi ikut berlari mengiringi, maka ia harus membawa kembali Sasuke sembari memberi sedikit dukungan senyum untuk dia. Mungkin hanya sekedar hal sederhana, sesederhana kalimat _akan baik-baik saja, tidak apa._

Ia akan menanti hal yang baru lagi, sampai sang gadis menyadari, bahwa ia selalu ada disini, terus menemani, memahami. Karena kesedihan tidak boleh tampak dari wajah dia. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Atau ia yang akan terluka dengan sendirinya.

•••

_Meski pada akhirnya aku harus sedikit bersabar untuk mendapatkan senyummu. Kepergian ia, memang bermakna besar bagi kita. Kesedihan, sakit hati, jatuh bangun kita lewati. Satu yang harus kamu sadari, aku selalu disini. Tidak akan pergi. Aku akan menemanimu, menanti._

•••

_Brakk!_

Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya ke rerumputan yang menjadi alas pijakan beberapa pohon sakura yang sebagian besar telah gugur bunganya. Memasuki bulan April, pohon-pohon tersebut memang sudah tidak memproduksi bunga-bunga yang indah untuk dinikmati. Namun tetap saja, pohon itu memberi ketentraman bagi siapapun yang berlindung dari panas terik matahari di siang hari. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu terlihat begitu kucai masai. Tiduran diatas rerumputan dengan gulungan kertas yang telah terisi oleh tulisan di tangan kanan dan sebuket bunga di tangan kirinya. Sementara pakaian dan tubuhnya masih sangat berantakan, masih menempel pula _backpack_ berat itu dipunggungnya. Gadis pewaris tunggal toko bunga Yamanaka, tempatnya membeli sebuket bunga tersebut, sampai mengernyit melihat penampilan Naruto yang datang ke tokonya dengan penampilan macam itu.

Perlahan, ia bangkit untuk duduk. Bola mata biru safir itu membaca ulang apa yang ditulisnya dalam gulungan kertas di tangan kanannya. Berkali-kali ia menutup matanya sendiri saking malu mendapati berbagai kata-kata _ajaib_ yang bisa keluar dari pikirannya. Wajahnya memerah, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melemparkan tubuhnya kembali ke rerumputan. Sejenak, hal itu membuatnya ragu sendiri. Apa benar yang begini patut diberikan? Apa yang begini tidak kekanakan, bahkan memalukan?

Lalu ia kembali bangkit dari rebahan, tampak begitu banyak keraguan dalam dirinya yang sibuk menimbang-nimbang. Pandangannya lantas beralih kepada buket bunga di tangan kirinya, kemudian angannya yang menerawang. _Lihat dirimu, Uzumaki! Sampai kapan mau terus jadi penanti yang berlari tanpa mengakui? _Pada akhirnya, perlahan rasa malu pada dirinya terbakar. _Kau bahkan sudah lakukan banyak hal memalukan di hadapannya, untuk apa terus memusingkan hal ini segala?_ Ia putuskan untuk tak lagi menghindar.

Ia baru saja akan bersiap untuk bangkit ketika tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menggelap. Ada seseorang yang menutup kedua bola matanya.

"Cebak ciyapaaa..."

Suara itu terdengar begitu aneh ditelinga pemuda itu. Ia tidak familiar dengan suara senggau yang terdengar macam anak kecil begitu, akan tetapi indra penciumannya sangat peka terhadap wangi tubuh yang dihasilkan oleh sang penutup mata tersebut. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu tersenyum geli sendiri dibuatnya.

"Siapa yaa? Nggak kenal ah..." jawab Naruto ikut-ikutan menggoda.

Kegelapan itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang, berganti dengan cahaya terang benderang yang cukup menyakitkan mata karena ketiba-tibaannya.

"Huu, payah ah kau!" sosok yang mengerjai ia tadi kemudian menyikutnya perlahan. Seperti yang sudah Naruto duga, sosok itu memang Sakura. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu memang tak pernah salah untuk mengenali sosok dia. Si kepala duren itu akhirnya hanya menyengir lebar.

"Tahu dari mana aku sudah pulang?"

"Dari Ino," jawab Sakura singkat, kemudian mengambil tempat disisi Naruto. "Dia berpapasan denganmu dijalanan, itu katanya. Jadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ke apartemenmu, kantor hokage, sampai rumah sakit, tak tahunya kau malah ada disini!"

Naruto, lagi-lagi, hanya melempar cengiran lebar kepada Sakura tanpa memilih untuk berkomentar. Ia memang telah meminta Ino untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Sakura bahwa ia telah pulang, namun tanpa embel-embel membeli sebuket bunga atau hal lainnya. Sebatas bertemu di jalan, itu yang ia katakan sebagai pengganti alasan.

Angin bulan April bertiup perlahan. Menari-nari diatas berbagai perasaan bahagia para penikmatnya.

"Hey," ujar Sakura kemudian. "Ingat satu hal?"

Naruto menarik alisnya, "Ingat apa?"

"Kau berjanji akan langsung menemuiku setelah selesai misi ini, kan?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya samar. "Kau malah janji mengusahakan akan pulang pada saat ulang tahunku, tapi kau malah baru kembali pada bulan April begini."

Pemuda jabrik kuning itu terlihat sedikit gugup, "Yah, yang penting aku sudah kembali dan menemuimu kan, Sakura?" gadis merah jambu itu sudah siap menjawab lagi, namun Naruto langsung menyelanya. "Ng... lagipula aku tidak begitu siap untuk langsung menemuimu. Aku butuh berberapa, ng, ... persiapan."

Kali ini giliran Haruno itu yang menarik alisnya, "Persiapan?"

"Yah..." Naruto kemudian menyerahkan apa yang disembunyikan di tangan kanannya, beriringan dengan buket bunga di tangan kirinya. "Hanya suatu yang sederhana macam ini memang. Tapi, tetap saja, menyerahkan hal sederhana macam ini membutuhkan persiapan hampir separuh umurku."

"Separuh umurmu?" Sakura terperangah, kemudian menerima kedua barang yang diserahkan Naruto itu. "Err, terima kasih bunga dan... gulungan kertas?"

Naruto mengangguk canggung, "Coba buka."

Bola mata hijau zamrud itu kemudian menyusuri berbagai kalimat yang terangkai disana, ekspresinya menggambarkan banyak rasa kaget yang bersamaan dengan debar-debar yang tak kunjung berhenti, hingga menciptakan banyak sensasi dari sekian emosi.

"Banyak dari hal yang aku tunggu dari kamu sudah terpenuhi, Sakura." Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan sembari merasakan angin yang menggelitik kulit mereka. Sementara Sakura kemudian menatap sang pemuda. "Kamu sudah tahu aku ada disini, kamu sudah menyadari bahwa aku selalu menatapmu, dan yang paling penting..." Naruto beralih menatap lurus bola mata hijau dihadapannya. "...kamu sudah tersenyum untukku."

Gadis merah jambu itu seperti kehabisan kata-kata, tidak ada yang dapat terlepas dari tenggorokkannya. Membuatnya terpaksa hanya membisu dan terus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu tanpa sanggahan. Sementara wajahnya kian memerah, merah yang nyaris sama dengan blus yang dia kenakan.

"Satu-satunya yang belum kamu kabulkan adalah bagian yang paling terakhir disitu," Pemuda jabrik kuning itu menunjuk paragraf terakhir dari tulisannya, lantas kembali beralih mengunci sosok merah jambu itu dalam pandangannya. "Maukah kamu?"

"Aku..." Sakura kemudian berusaha untuk kembali mengembalikan kesadarannya, meski detak jatungnya sudah benar-benar tak keruan dan wajahnya bukan main memanas. Dia kemudian berdeham perlahan sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu. "...gimana yaa? Kasih tau nggak yaa?"

Naruto nampak kaget dengan Sakura yang justru membawa keadaan serius ini jadi macam gurauan. Belum sempat Naruto memberi tanggapan, Sakura sudah menariknya untuk bangkit dari rerumputan. "Ayo kita ke _Ichiraku_, kamu juga sudah janji untuk menraktirku sepulang dari misi sebagai ganti hadiah ulang tahun kan?"

"Sakura, tapi—"

"Ayoo, sebentar lagi jam makan siang kan? Kau mau kita tak dapat tempat?"

"Tapi—"

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas pasrah, sementara gadis merah jambu itu sudah menariknya ke jalanan menuju _Ichiraku_. Sialan, ia sudah capek-capek menyiapkan mental, ternyata gadis ini menganggap hal ini adalah sebuah candaan.

"Hey," Sakura menyenggol Naruto yang sudah terlihat sangat gusar. Pemuda itu bahkan sepertinya sudah tidak ingin menanggapi pembicaraan. Namun, gadis itu kemudian menarik lengan sang pemuda, membuat telinga ia sejajar dengan bibirnya. "Memang siapa yang bilang aku tidak berpaling padamu?"

Bola mata safir Naruto membulat tak percaya. Sementara sang gadis pink itu tertawa kecil sendiri, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jadi maksudnya... kamu... juga sudah menyukaiku dari dulu?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya jahil sambil berkata, "Kasih tau nggak ya...?"

"Sakura!"

Naruto kemudian mengejar si merah jambu itu yang sudah berlari menuju Ichiraku yang memang tinggal beberapa meter jaraknya dari situ. Sakura tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap jahat pada Naruto, bukan pula tak tahu bahwa pemuda itu membutuhkan banyak keberanian besar untuk sekadar mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Namun, apa daya, gadis itu hanya tidak mampu mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan cara yang benar.

Dan, mungkin, memang harus beginilah cara mereka saling menyampaikan cinta.

•••

_Kisah kita tidak serumit kelihatannya, hanya sebuah kisah tentang aku yang menunggu kamu, yang juga sedang menunggu. Sayang yang kamu tunggu bukan aku. Dan, aku, menunggu. Sampai kamu berpaling padaku._

Would you?

•••

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Sakura mengambil segelas air untuk segera dipindah isinya untuk mengisi kerongkongannya. Ini adalah kali ketiga dia tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Sakura!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. "Lihat, mulutmu sampai belepotan begitu!"

Sakura kemudian segera mengulur tangan untuk menarik tisu. Sialan, nampaknya rasa gugup dan canggung seakan bersekongkol membuat cara makannya tampak memalukan. Padahal, tentu saja ini bukan kali pertama mereka makan siang berdua. "Disebelah mana? Disini?"

"Bukan, itu ada di―tunggu dulu!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghentikan gerakan tangan Sakura, membuat si gadis merah jambu itu kontan menautkan alisnya. "Aku punya cara yang lebih baik!"

Dalam waktu singkat, Naruto menyeka sisa ramen di bibir bagian bawah Sakura dengan bibirnya sendiri. Hal ini terang saja membuat Sakura memekik histeris.

"NARUTO!"

Seluruh perhatian Ichiraku lantas beralih pada sosok _pink_ dan kuning itu. Sukses hal itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah bukan main, kemudian dia meminta maaf pada sekitarnya. Sementara Naruto hanya terkikik geli.

Sambil berbisik, pemuda jabrik kuning itu menambahkan, "Kita seri sekarang!"

Sakura cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut, kemudian tiba-tiba beringsut. "Siapa bilang?"

Tangan gadis itu kemudian menarik lengan sang pemuda hingga jarak mereka nyaris tidak ada. Bibirnya kemudian dengan cepat mengecup pipi Naruto lantas menyudahi. Tepat sebelum akhirnya terdengar,

"SAKURA!"

―dan pengunjung Ichiraku itu segera menoleh lagi kepada mereka.

Tampaknya, tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk menobatkan mereka sebagai pasangan terberisik di Konoha.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**FIN** :)

**09.04.2011 || 02.23 am**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

_HAPPY NARUSAKU INDONESIAN DAY #1 ALL ! :D_

_Akhirnya setelah lama dari peraduan, saya bisa juga menulis fanfic, NaruSaku dan Fluff pula, waks ! Saya sempat nggak pede untuk bikin wansut dengan filosofi menunggu ini, tapi **LuthRhythm** bilang bagus. So, here I am with my newest oneshoot :) Maaf kalau memang masih jelek dan tidak memenuhi standar, saya memang sudah lama nggak ngetik fanfiksi dan well, kemampuan menulis dan diksi saya menurun drastis :o Awalnya saya memang ingin memenuhi sesuai challenge dari mbak **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**, tapi saya gagal membangun ide nya **coret**karenasayalupabikinnyajuga**coret. **Tapi saat ini saya sedang mengerjakan satu fanfic lagi yang merupakan gabungan ide saya dengan **Aika Namikaze** untuk NS-Day ini (walo saya tau bakal telat publishnya ==" maaf ya An! *peyukpeyuk *digampar)__ dan lanjutan dari Elegi ! Doakan saya :3_

_btw, saya tahu kok yang waktu Sasuke dan Sakura pisah itu bukan jembatan, tapi saya tetap menulisnya jembatan. Maaf ya =="  
><em>

**self checker :**_ endingnya itu lho nek, kok beda feelnya sama yang sudah dibangun dari awal? =="_

_review, flame, concrit, anything, **coret**berhadiah piring cantik!**coret **would be sooo nice and make me smile :)  
><em>


End file.
